


Fire

by I_Ship_It_21



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher
Genre: Fireworks, Fourth of July, M/M, Oops, a day late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:10:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Ship_It_21/pseuds/I_Ship_It_21
Summary: “Since we’ve been together you have set me on fire three times."“Well the first two times were accidental.”





	Fire

The first time it happened it was the fourth of July. It was the first one Monty had celebrated with Jeff. Jeff's dad had barbecued and they had a potluck type thing with Jeff's aunts, uncles, and cousins all showing up as well. At first Monty felt entirely out of place, he was the only non family member there. He kept asking Jeff if he was sure that he was welcome there, Jeff kept reassuring him that he was welcome there although Monty still didn’t believe it.

“Baby, you are welcome here, trust me,” Jeff said, grabbing Monty’s hands and looking him in the eyes.

“Okay,” Monty said, still not fully believing him.

“Come on baby, food’s ready,” Jeff grabbed Monty’s hand, leading him to the table, where the rest of the family was. Monty sighed nervously as they walked over.

Jeff sat down and Monty looked around, he could either sit by Jeff’s dad or his giant cousin. He opted for the cousin.

Monty was really nervous, he kept looking side to side, avoiding all eye contact and staying silent, hoping no one looked at him or tried to talk to him.

The men were talking about sports. “Yeah Jeff and his little boyfriend over here play baseball don’t you boys?”

“Yeah dad,” Jeff smiled.

“Yes sir,” Monty stuttered.

The men went back to talking and Monty sighed in relief that Jeff's dad wasn’t gonna ask him more questions.

After they finished Jeff’s cousins asked him and Jeff to come set off fireworks with them, the boys agreed. Now they were standing in the street lighting the fireworks. They were laughing and having a good time when Jeff’s dad called him.

“Son, come here for a second!”

Jeff jogged over to see what he wanted, “yeah dad?”

His cousin handed Monty one of the little bomb looking fireworks. He lit it and threw it up in the air. It came down and hit a garbage can, bouncing off and hitting Jeff in the leg, going up his shorts, where it exploded. Jeff’s reaction was priceless however.

“Hot! Hot! Hot!” Jeff yelled trying to run off the pain of his leg and balls. He ran to his uncle who had the hose running.

Monty was frozen, his mouth and eyes wide open. He just set his boyfriend on fire. When Monty could finally move he looked to see Jeff’s dad glaring at him. Great, the man already hated him but now he hates him more, he just set his son on fire, of course he’s mad.

Once he was not longer on fire or in much pain Jeff turned around. He looked angry, “who set me on fire?”

His cousins all stepped back and Monty sheepishly raised his hand.

“Babe, why?”

“It was an accident!”

“You set me on fire!”

“I know! It wasn’t supposed to go that way!”

“You burnt my balls.”

“I know, I’m sorry, it was an accident!”

Jeff got close to Monty, “you will pay for this tonight.”

Monty gulped, he knew he was in trouble.

\------------------------------------------------------

The next time it happened was the next Fourth of July.

Monty and Jeff’s dad were getting along better. Jeff’s dad was letting Monty set off one of his bottle rockets. The boy didn’t have a loose enough grip on it and it stayed in his hand. The sparks coming down off of it burned his hand causing him to jump, his hand moving. He let go of it and it took off, flying into Jeff, exploding.

“Shit, Jeff!” Monty yelled, him and Jeff’s dad running to him.

That ended with a trip to the hospital. Jeff’s burns had been so bad that he needed treatment.

Monty was pissed at himself, he hurt Jeff. He refused to look at Jeff’s dad, he had finally gotten the man to like him and then he put his son in the hospital. The doctor took them back into Jeff’s room and as soon as he opened the door, Jeff was glaring at him.

Monty laughed nervously, “umm nice weather we’re having here.”

Jeff couldn’t stop himself from smiling at his boyfriend, “Monty come here.”

Monty walked to Jeff, standing next to his bed, not expecting Jeff to pull him onto the bed. The two boys cuddled on the bed, “you know, this is the second time you’ve set me on fire.”

“I know, I’m sorry! It was an accident!”

“I know baby, I know.”

\-----------------------------------------------------

The third time it happened was the next Fourth of July. Monty had become friends with Jeff’s cousins over the past two years. Monty and Jeff’s cousins were screwing around with fireworks. Jeff was asleep, laying in a reclining camp chair. He was wearing baggy shorts and the way he was positioned, you could see up one of the legs. Monty looked over and got an evil idea.

He turned to Jeff’s cousins, “how much you wanna bet that I can get this,” he held up a small firework, “up his short leg?”

“You’ll never get it up his shorts leg,” one said.

“Yeah, it’s not gonna work.”

“Do neither of you have any faith in me?”

“No, we don’t.”

“The space is too small, you have to have really good aim to get it up there.”

“I’m a pitcher, I have really good aim. Watch,” he lit the firework and threw it.

Much to the other’s surprise it went into it’s destination. Monty bowed as the other two stared in awe. Sensing the heat, Jeff jumped up. He screamed and tried to get it out of his shorts before it fully exploded. Luckily he was just in time, getting it out and away from it before it exploded. Jeff looked up at the three boys with anger. His cousins stepped back, pointing at Monty who looked at Jeff sheepishly. Jeff walked over to Monty stopping in front of him. 

“Since we’ve been together you have set me on fire three times,” he growled, angry.

“Well the first two times were accidental,” Monty shrugged.

“You set me on fire on purpose!” He yelled. Jeff may normally be calm but now he was outraged. His boyfriend had just set him on fire for the third time on purpose.

“Oops?”

Jeff grabbed Monty and drug him into the house. Monty tuned back to Jeff’s cousins, mouthing the word help. He was sure they didn’t see it though because of the fact that they were laughing. Monty had lit Jeff on fire too many times and now he was in trouble with no one to ‘save’ him.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Don’t hurt me!” Monty yelled to which Jeff laughed.

“You really think I’d ever hurt you?”

“No but you’re really mad and, I mean, I sent you to the hospital.”

“Even though you sent me to the hospital I’d never hurt you. You’re too cute to hurt,” he smiled, kissing his head.

“Shut up,” Monty smiled, now grateful that they weren’t around Jeff’s family.

“We should get back out there before my entire family thinks we’re upstairs having sex,” Jeff said.

Monty nodded, kissing him before walking back out, Jeff right behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo This is a day late and I'm sorry...


End file.
